


『Heart Beat』7

by SourceYUAN



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: M/M, 环壮
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourceYUAN/pseuds/SourceYUAN





	『Heart Beat』7

柒．

 

据说，U.K.I的国王月云了抓获了一员叛党。他在这个夏天展开了一场审判，而在那之后的秋日，王城里会举办一场盛大的处刑。月云了说，背叛国王的人都会被地狱的烈火燃烧，他说，他迟早会找出这叛徒身后的指示者。也不知是意有所指，还是意在警告。

这股风波从A区一直吹到了Y区，举国上下为之震颤。听闻了这件事，在邻国出差的百公爵忙赶回来安抚国王，这位年轻的重臣说话很有分量，据说多亏了他，出现了叛徒的D区才得以继存。不过，是的，这股风波在吹到Y区之后戛然而止，在贫民窟Z区，没有人关心王城里发生了什么，没有人关系叛徒不叛徒、税金有多少（反正他们都交不出去），他们现在关心的，只有酒够不够烈，氛围够不够热，琴弦够不够弹。

在那股风波卷席全国的第二天，就是Z区的地区性节日：苟活日。

这无名节日在几十年前由一位被流放的诗人命名。诗人在节日之中醉了酒，他对每一个路过的人说：什么尊严？狗屎而已。什么节日？今天又是苟活的一日。

Z区的人挺喜欢这个名字。它是一场王国最底层的狂欢，同时也是一场绝妙的自嘲。生活从来都让人绝望，Z区的人在绝望中苟延残喘，但却很少有人去选择死亡……毕竟歌还没唱完，舞还没跳完，酒也还没喝完，他们又怎么甘心死去？

对他们而言，苟活比死亡更需要勇气。在不下雨的晚上，灰色的街道里总有灰色的人影会哼着歌跳舞，那舞姿是其他区域里的人从未见过的狂野、自由、色彩浓郁。

14岁的四叶环也会跳舞，长手长脚的少年在跟随工坊进城送货时时常遇到路过U.K.I的卖艺人——这样的人近来越发的多了——他肢体灵活，艺人的舞步他几乎看一遍就会。现在，男孩的身体已经渐渐长开了，五官也逐渐褪去了些小孩子的稚气，少年人的英气渐渐攀爬上了他的眉角。当他学着样子在路边跳舞时，不少路人都会被吸引前来驻足围观。他随手放在路边的帽子里也会被塞很多的硬币。有时，他甚至会收到一些来自贵族小姐们的邀请，对此他一概拒绝，他说家里还有人在等着他。

他的名字叫做四叶环，是一个作坊的雇工，现在已经成为了车队的副领班。他的家里一共有三口人，一个是还在上学的妹妹，12岁的四叶理，另一位是一台仿生人，名字叫做逢坂壮五，他叫他小壮。

Z区灰色的街边，环和跳弗朗明哥的旅行艺人斗舞，吉普赛吉他弹得铮铮响，他们踩着最后一个音符停止了舞步。围观群众欢呼鼓掌，斗舞结果是环要稍逊一筹，于是他和那高大的商人握手，约定有缘再战。商人名为十龙之介，似乎喜欢用酒与舞蹈交友，但环从来不喝酒，所以他拒绝了那帅气商人的邀请。但为了表现自己的友好，环从自己的口袋里掏出了一颗糖，慷慨地送给了对方。

“哈哈，谢啦！天！这个给你！”龙之介笑着将那颗糖抛给了正站在一旁观战的粉发少年，那人轻巧地接住了糖果，抿起唇：“龙，不要把我当成小孩子。”

身材高大的男人不好意思地：“抱歉……”

“没事。”名为天的少年将糖果好好放进了口袋，然后将目光转向了一旁的环：“喂，你。你的身体很适合舞蹈，要不要考虑加入我们团？”

肩膀上被拍了一下，一个银灰色卷发的帅气男人突然出现在了环的身侧，那人对他笑道：“我们在各个国家间游历演出，十分愉快哦。”

“啊，是吗，原来某个人很愉快？我还以为你早就想回去了呢。”天在一旁凉凉地道。

银发男人像被引线燎到的火药，一下子就炸了：“那还不是因为你这臭小子……”

“天，乐！”龙之介为难地将两人分开：“别吵了，还有孩子在呢！”他转头对一旁满脸写着“好厉害”的环歉意地道：“抱歉，虽然吵吵闹闹的，但实际上他们关系很好哦……”

“谁和这家伙/这小子关系好了？”

环笑了，他看出来了，这几个人的关系真的很好。他和小壮也是这样，每天都是吵吵闹闹的。他懂。

对于之前天的邀请，环说：“不行的，我要照顾理和小壮，不能和你们一起走。”

“家人吗？”三人对视一眼，天戏谑地看着乐，那眼神是在说某些人不顾家人的阻拦都要踏上旅途呢。乐则恶狠狠地回视一眼，表示你这臭小子有什么资格说我。最后是龙拍拍他的脑袋，力气有点大，差点就把环给拍得弯下了腰：“哈哈哈，没事！今天和你跳得很开心，你叫什么名字？以后希望我们还有机会能够斗舞！”

“四叶环。”这回他不再隐藏自己的姓氏。

有人吆喝了一声，那是他不懂的语言。只见这三人回应了那个声音，将乐器与道具都收起，他们坐上了那辆蒙着军绿色帆布的老式车。

“我们得去赶一场F区的表演，就先离开了。”跳上正启动的车子前，龙之介对环挥手道：“有缘再见！”

“哦！”环响亮地回应了一声，对那渐远的车影久久挥手。

接下来他被卷入了一场舞潮里，他左旋右转地在人群中寻找壮五——自己不过是去斗了一次舞，这家伙就被人群冲不见了，看来自己下次是真的得将小壮绑在自己身上才行……人群涌动着，尽情享受着一年只有一次的放纵。环躲避着那些挥舞的手臂与捣跺的鞋跟，有时也会跟随音乐摆动一下。有Z区的少女向他递来花朵，红色白色黄色橙色……鲜艳得仿佛摆在他眼前的是整片花田，而比花朵更娇艳的是少女的嘴唇。他摆摆手一律不收——在今天，少女的献花是示爱，而收下花朵代表着确定了关系。环当然不会收，他觉得自己还没到年纪。

突然，一束紫色的花朵出现在了他的眼前，一下子就吸引了他的目光。那颜色让他觉得很熟悉，简直就像是小壮略带笑意望着他的眼睛。他几乎是下意识地接过了那支花，人群里爆发出了一阵惊喜与失望掺杂的尖叫——这个帅气的被众多姑娘追求的男孩早就成为了大家注目的焦点，见他终于收下了花，大家免不了是一番骚动的。

环还没反应过来发生了什么，他就被一个丰满的大姐姐给按住了身体，一对红唇向他欺来，环连忙将它按住，结结巴巴地吼:“大，大姐等一下，我是不小心……我，我有喜欢的人了……”

大姐？不小心？有喜欢的人？这句话可太得罪人了，那个姐姐只是夺走了环手中的花束，没有再附赠几个耳光已经算是非常温柔了……啊不，她最后还是踩了环一脚，环抱着自己被高跟鞋碾痛的足尖嗷嗷叫，半天才缓过劲来。他睁开朦胧的泪眼，突然发现自己的手中竟还遗留着半株花朵。就是刚刚那紫色的花。

后来，过了很久之后，他知道了它的名字叫做紫罗兰。

龙之介靠上了椅背，舒爽地呼出了一口气：“呀，真的没想到来这个所谓的贫民窟也会有意外的收获。这个国家真有意思啊。”

天的眼底倒映着逐渐暗下去的天光：“他们的舞步挺有意思，可以借鉴一下，将它们编进我们的下一套节目里。”

“不错的想法。”一旁闭着眼睛休养生息的乐也慢慢地睁开了眼睛，望向了另一侧的窗外：“不过说实话，这个国家的其他区域就没那么有趣了啊。”

说话间他们的车已经向X区驶去，由Z区进入X区仿佛就像是从火炉直接钻进了冰箱，此时天上飘起了雨，老旧的雨刮嘎吱嘎吱地在车玻璃上摆动，他们驶上了一座桥，桥下是几座巨大的工厂，全年无休的工厂烟囱上没再勾着那些灰色白色的废气，原因很容易理解，因为此时工厂里的所有员工都被叫到了室外，他们将狭窄的街道挤满，面对各自区域内的那块大显示屏。穿着灰色工服的人群被持枪的红衣卫兵卷着，远远看去就像是某种怪异的昆虫。

即使是在桥上，他们也能清晰地听到显示屏里播放的声音。在庆祝节日般的轻快音乐之中，U.K.I的国王砍下了“叛徒”的脑袋。人群沉默。一声枪响之后，人群间爆发出了一阵异常热烈的掌声。

天将帘子拉上了，皱着眉闭上了眼睛。

“无聊透顶。”

轻快的音乐踩着雨的鼓点，鲜血洒落的声音是主唱咏叹的高潮，和声是那热烈而持久的掌声。将这全部的一切声音作为背景音，U.K.I的某处，某间破烂的废屋里，二阶堂大和与七濑陆将金属杯中的酒液倾尽了泥土里。

“致盟友，致未来。”

和泉一织与和泉三月在E区的大屏幕前与千百人一同仰头旁观。和泉三月的齿间泄出了一点破碎的气音，一织赶紧握住了哥哥的手，不让他哭出声来。如果被发现了，那一切都完了。但他也不忍地垂下眼，轻声念道：

“致黑夜……也致黎明。”

六弥凪轻轻合上手中的诗集，从C区钟楼后的隐秘房间向外望去。他将右手放在了胸前，郑重地：“致所有为永恒光明赌上性命的你。”

春原百濑站在一干臣子的最前列，微笑着向处刑台上拿着长剑的月云了拍手鼓掌。鲜血流到了他的脚下。他笑容不变，默不作声地后退半步。

致，义无反顾于至暗之处蛰伏的你。

酒液在玻璃杯中晃荡，千双目通红地与大神万理碰杯。他说：“万，我是不是做错了？”

万理按住他的肩膀，摇摇头：“牺牲是在所难免的。不是你的错。”

平时不怎么沾酒的千将那杯酒一饮而尽，然后将酒瓶整个儿摔在了地上。紫红色的酒液淌进了泥土里。

致，在痛苦之沼中挣扎前行的你。

“但是，别再悲伤，别再恐惧！”成百上千藏于暗处的人在内心迎风疾呼，“月终会落下！”

“看，月将被曙光贯穿胸膛，躲藏也无用——看——”

闪电划过天际，噼啪一声炸响。

嘈杂的乐声中。四叶环盯着那张从地上捡起的纸，皱着眉艰难地念着上面的文字：“夜的……外壳，已经……消，消融？”这看起来像是从什么报刊上剪切下来的，据说这样的文字叫做诗。“什么啊这是……”他拧着眉。别说理解诗的含义，对他而言，要将每一个字读出来就已经竭尽全力了。但终归是没有扔掉这纸条，他将它叠好放进了自己的那只用了太久的挎包里。

他终于在人群中找到了壮五的身影，那个人正陷在一群疯狂的姑娘之中不知所措呢。环钻了过去，拉住壮五的手便将他从人群中拔了出来。

“环君！”壮五的声音听起来惊喜又安心。

“唔，你别往那些女孩子中间钻啊，小壮很好看，她们不会放过你的……”

“其实我只是在找你而已，大家就自己围过来啦……真有热情呢。”

突然，环将那朵被揉得半坏的紫罗兰拍在了壮五的胸前，他说，这个给你。

壮五捻起那朵花，看了半天没看出所以然来，没有形状，更别说美感了。

“这是……”

“捡到的一朵花——”然后环就不说了。

壮五观察着他的眼神，尝试着替他说完下面的话:“这是把花送给我了吗？”

“唔，你不想要的话丢掉就好。”

“呵呵，谢谢你，环君。”

脑袋被揉了一下，这个动作让环既开心又有点不是滋味。他仰头看着那比自己高了一个头还多的男人，决定一定要多吃蔬菜。

他得长得比壮五更高才行。


End file.
